


Quelqu'un de ma famille

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [74]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: DD is a good dad (and Coach), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, France NT, N'Golo is too cute for this world
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Didier avait toujours adoré N'Golo, alors il avait quelque chose à lui dire.





	Quelqu'un de ma famille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts).



Quelqu'un de ma famille

  
La première fois qu'il avait vu le milieu de terrain jouer, Didier l'avait tout de suite voulu dans son équipe : tout était parfait chez lui, Kanté jouait collectif, récupérer presque tous les ballons et apportait autant à l'attaque et à la défense. Alors après l'Euro 2016, N'Golo était devenu un titulaire incontournable de son onze, l'un des meilleurs joueurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu jouer. Didier avait toujours considéré tous ses joueurs comme ses proches, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent avec N'Golo, le jeune homme avait toujours été irréprochable depuis qu'il le connaissait : Toujours à l'heure, souriant, gentil et incroyablement modeste, prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Bref, N'Golo Kanté était un véritable amour. Personne ne pouvait dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et Didier le considérait maintenant comme son propre fils. Alors, un jour après un entraînement, une fois que tous les autres joueurs étaient partis dans leur chambre pour se reposer, Didier demanda à N'Golo de venir parler avec lui en privé, pas qu'il voulait lui faire peur quant à sa place dans l'équipe ou quoique ce soit d'autre, juste qu'il avait des louanges à lui faire. N'Golo semblait calme, mais un peu apeuré par ce qui pouvait arriver en cours de cette discussion, Didier posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le rassurer.

  
''NG, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.''

''Un problème coach ?''

''Non, pas du tout, je veux juste te dire que je te considère comme l'un des meilleurs jeunes joueurs que j'ai jamais vu.''

''M-Merci coach...'' N'Golo baissa la tête, visiblement gêné, Didier le prit dans ses bras en riant

''NG, je veux aussi que tu saches que tu es comme un fils pour moi, je t'apprécie beaucoup.''

''M-Merci...'' NG avait l'air encore plus gêné qu'auparavant, à quel point était-il adorable ?

  
Fin


End file.
